


Fertility Temple

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Finnish Paganism, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Suomi | Finnish, fertility gods, fertility ritual, very little plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika is a priest in the Temple of Äkräs
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 7





	Fertility Temple

As a priest in the temple of Äkräs, Mika was devoted to performing many rituals every single day.

Young brides came in to get a ritual performed in order to ask the god for good fortune in their marriage, childless middle-aged couples who were at a loss, new parents who came in to bless their new-born… rarely he saw people for something else.

Until today.

Today, he met with an older couple. Their only Omega son didn’t want to marry, but a child was necessary to continue their family line as the family was considered to be highly influential.

It was allowed to refuse marriage, but it was frowned upon if you were from a high standing family.

“Is there anything you can do for us?” the mother asked.

The priest sighed. “The only thing I can think of, is the pyhä käsitys rite. Do you know about this?”

The pair shook their heads.

“It means that your son can choose an Alpha priest to couple with for five days and five nights and conceive a child. And he can come back each four months to repeat the ritual.”

“We’ll take it in consideration.” the father stated. It was clear from his voice that he wasn’t a fan of the ritual. But his wife seemed ecstatic about the solution.

“Your son is always welcome in our temple to ask for the ritual.” and the young Alpha left the consultation room to go back to his temple duties in the Sacred part of the temple, where only priests and their students could enter.

* * *

Mika hadn’t expected the Omega to come, for one reason or another.

But the young man surprised him and came in a week later to ask for the pyhä käsitys rite.

All Alpha priests were assembled and had to stand naked in front of the Omega. But only strong and fit priests were eligible for the rite, the elderly and the students weren’t allowed to participate.

And as if the surprises couldn’t be enough, the Omega chose him out of all possible candidates.

His eyes did go wide for a couple seconds, but he lifted up his head and stepped out of the group.

As part of the ritual, the Omega grabbed the Alpha’s balls. This was done so the Omega could better determine if an Alpha would impregnate them. The bigger the balls, the more seed it produced, or so the rumour went around in their society.

“Yes, you’re my one.” the Omega said. “I permit you to lift me.”

As the permission was given, the priest picked the Omega up, and carried him to the room where the rite would take place; the lannoitusalttari.

The room was circular, with depictions of young wolf cubs, young bears, flowers and trees on the wall. The candles in the niches were already lit and various herbs were burning in the correct spots in the room. All was already put in place before the choosing process began.

They could easily move straight to the bed without having to change something.

A couple meters in front of the bed, Mika put his partner for 5 days and 5 nights down so he could remove his robes. And the second that white robe dropped; his Alpha cock twitched with interest. It wouldn’t be long until he’d be rock hard and ready to start the impregnation.

The pair first chewed on a plant leaf that would considerably heighten their libido as well as make them feel intoxicated. Then, they moved onto the bed. They were basically strangers, but they would be committing the most intimate act that two people could perform together.

“Maybe I should introduce myself first before we’re going to do this.” Mika said, his penis starting to become erect at the sight and smell of a fertile Omega. “My name’s Mika.”

“Michael. Good to know which name belongs to that handsome face.” the slimmer blonde said, pulling the stronger man closer to him.

Pheromones were emitted by both partners, and the typical Mating haze glazed their eyes. Neither would truly remember their days and nights together while the herbs and hormones were raging through their blood.

But Mika would remember.

The heat in the room as they Mated, the way the Omega beneath him reacted to his stimulations, the sounds they made, the many possible positions they were in… he’d remember. It was all just a string of memories, without any sense of time incorporated.

But he did know when it was over.

Their time was up when the haze wore off of them.

And there was no way of knowing whether they were going to see each other again.


End file.
